


Still By My Side

by orphan_account



Category: Red Band Society
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been 4 years since Hunter died and Kara got a new heart but Kara is still not over Hunter and she imagines that he is still alive and well.





	

Kara woke up in the couch in her bedroom, she saw Hunter sleeping in the bed. "That's why I slept in the sofa." she said to herself. She got up and walked to the bathroom in her bedroom, she opened got naked and opened the water of the bathtub. She looked to the mirror on the wall seeing herself naked, the scar on her chest from the transplant was still there, ''It will never fade.'' she said. 

She saw hunter hugging her from the behind, he gave her a kiss on the neck. ''Morning baby.'' he said to his girlfriend, ''Mornin' darling.'' she said to her boyrfriend. Kara turned around to kiss Hunter but he wasn't there. She opened the bathroom door a bit and looked for him in the room, he wasn't there eihter. She shouted his name but there was not answer, she tried to stay calm, her heartbeat got faster. She looked at her scar again, she remembered his death. Just a single tear dropped down her cheek, she got into the tub. Suddenly Hunter was watching her bathing. ''Were you looking for me?'' Hunter asked her, she nodded. ''Well I'm here now...'' he said, another tear dropped down from her eye ''Don't you ever leave me like this Hunter Cole!'' 

Hunter sat down on the toilet seat, ''Is the water just like you wanted?'' he smiled ''I thought you were strict about your baths, you didn't use a bath bomb this time.'' this time Kara smiled. ''We're out of bath bombs and bath salt.'' she said while smiling. ''I'm going out for a walk, okay?'' Hunter said, Kara responded by just saying ''Okay.'' she closed her eyes and fell asleep in the bath. 

She woke up to the ringing of the house bell. She got out of the tub and wore the towel around her body, went downstairs to open the door. She opened the door and she saw her moms standing. ''Is Hunter inside?'' Daniella asked, they knew about Kara's situation and her imagines about Hunter being alive.


End file.
